


Holiday's magic

by Helplessdreamer



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Awkwardness, Blind Date, CC Jitters, Caitlin x Harry, Christmas, Cute, Day 1, F/M, First Dates, Ice Skating, Prompt Fic, SnowHarry, Snowells, Snowells Week 2019, Tumblr: snowellsweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helplessdreamer/pseuds/Helplessdreamer
Summary: Caitlin is alone for too long. Harry is alone for way too long. so, their friends decided to help them a little.





	Holiday's magic

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Snowells week!

“So, how are things between you and Barry?” Cisco asked Iris as he sipped his coffee.

“Great, in fact, this is our first Christmas as a couple, so we planned to make big dinner party… excuse me for a second.” Iris said and picked ringing cell from her purse. “Hey, Cait.” She said cheerfully.

After a few minutes of listening to her friend complaining about her boss she just went with “You know what you need? A man.”

“Iris I’m serious.” Caitlin answered trying to change the topic.

“So am I, but for now, why don’t you come to my place to help me with decoration later?”

“I guess that can help me relax at least a little.” Caitlin sighed before they said their goodbyes and hang up.

“Uhhh, I don’t know what to do with that girl.” Iris growled taking the bite of her croissant, “can you imagine someone who is very good looking, smart and funny but single for God forgot how long just because she doesn’t want to waste time on dates?”

“Actually I can.” Cisco said to her surprise “I work with him every day, or to be precise, for him.”

“Wait, about whom you are talking about?” Iris asked curiously.

“Harry, Harrison Wells. He pretends to be cold like ice but he is actually a really good guy. And yes, single for years, you can’t kick him out off the lab, or from the work at all.” Cisco said and Iris reached for her phone again.

“What are you doing?”

“Well, he is very good looking..” she said and nodded few times in approvement.

“What, you googled him, why?” Cisco asked and then Iris sent him a look that was saying that she had some kind of a plan. “Wait, I know that look, what are you up to?”

“Cisco, can you come to my home with me, I want you to meet someone.” Iris said with a devilish smile.

 

I have to go, it was really nice to meet you, Caitlin, bye!” Cisco said and headed to the door of the West house with Iris walking him out.

“So, what do you think?” she whispered so that Caitlin can’t hear her from the living room.

“I think..” Cisco began, “that they are like, perfect for each other. So, I’m in!”

“Well, now goes the tough part, we have to convince them, you think you can do that?”

“It’s gonna be hard, like really hard, but I think I can do it.”

“Great, we’ll talk tonight,” Iris said with a smile and then sid a little louder “Bye Cisco!”

“Hey Cait, I have a proposition for you, and before you say no…” Iris started but Caitlin was fast to interrupt her.

“Oh no, the last time you started a conversation like this, I ended up on a double date with you and Barry, and that Barry’s coworker Jullian. Do I have to remind you how bad that was?” Caitlin said clearly annoyed at the memory of Julian.

“But this time I have something really good for you. Julian was a jerk, but this guy, I think you will really like him. And if you don’t like him at the end, I promise I will never again try this.” Iris tried to convince her but Caitlin wasn’t interested.

“Come on Caitlin, for me? Don’t make me use a friendship card!”

“You are the worst, you know?” Caitlin smiled at the end “tell me more.”

 

“No.” Harry answered sharply and returned his attention to the device in his hands. 

Cisco expected that reaction, but he won’t give up that easily, so after some time of unsuccessful persuasion, he decided to use the biggest weapon. Around 10 minutes later Jesse Wells strode into the workshop.

“What are you think you doing?” she asked Harry who didn’t know what’s happening.

“Jesse, what..?

“You will go on that date, and I don’t want to hear any complaining!”

“No, I won’t.” Harry said to her and then turned to Cisco who already distanced himself a little from him “And you, I’m gonna kill you. No, first I’m gonna fire you and then kill you!.” The younger man took a few more steps back putting a terrified smile on his face.

“Come on dad, Cisco wanted to help, just like me, you are rooting here for years, it won’t kill you to meet someone.”

“I don’t…”

“Listen, let’s make a deal, you go on this date, and I won’t going out for a month, so you don’t have to stay awake whole night waiting for me like you always do, which is crazy by the way.” 

“Four months.” Harry demanded.

“Two.”

“Three or no deal.”

“Arrghh, fine!” Jesse agreed.

“Ok, Ramon, tell me something about her.” Harry said gruffly. He actually couldn’t believe he agreed to do this, but it’s just one night, he probably won’t see her ever again and Jesse won’t go in a clubs or whatever for three months, so it’s not that bad.

“How do you know it’s “she”?” Cisco teased him but he quickly crouched to miss the flying object that Harry throw at him. “Okay, okay, relax!” he said when he saw that his boss wasn’t in a mood for joking and started to talk “Her name is Caitlin, she is bio-engineer…”

 

WELLS HOUSE:

“Remind me why am I doing this again?” Harry asked as he put on his coat.

“Because you want to meet someone and finally be happy?” Jesse asked sarcastically.

“No, it’s not that..” Harry shook his head.

“Oh I know, so you can keep your daughter in house prison for 3 months!” she exclaimed before she continued “come on dad, just relax and try to enjoy.”

“Yeah, enjoy…” Harry murmured more for himself “Ok, see you later.” 

“I don’t want to see you back for at least 2 hours, you know!” Jesse yelled before he left the house.

 

CAITLIN'S APARTMENT:

“Remember, Jitters, the third table next to the window, he will wait for you there,” Iris said while Caitlin was putting final touches of her makeup. “tall, dark and handsome, you can’t make a mistake.”

“You better pray that he is like that because if I get another blonde, boring and not so handsome, we are going to have a problem.”

“Don’t worry, just go and have fun!” Iris said cheerfully “And don’t forget to use the protection.”

“Iris, for God’s sake!” Caitlin’s eyes widened in embarrassment before the other girl laughed.

 

Ok, she can do this, it’s just a date, she had been on dates before. This is just another one, with a man she never met. Great. Caitlin took a deep breath before she pushed the door of the Jitters. The coffee shop was full. Her eyes roomed over searching for Harry, the man she was supposed to meet.

The first table by the window was occupied by the young couple, the second one older man reading a book, and the third… No. it can’t be, she thought when she saw the man sitting there alone. It was Harrison Wells, a brilliant scientist she always dreamed to work for, Caitlin would recognize him anywhere.

No, he can’t be her date. But.. he was indeed tall, dark and handsome, and older than her like Iris said earlier that day. And he was sitting at the third table, alone. And his damn name is Harry, clearly short for Harrison.

Oh man, she probably still have time to run away, she doesn’t want to make fool of herself in front of Harrison Wells, Caitlin thought and then glanced at him again realizing that he is already looking at her. She didn’t have a choice but to approach him.

 

He didn’t need this, a blind date, what nonsense, Harry thought as he was waiting at the Jitters. He looked around the place, it was Saturday night and people were buzzing all the time. But, one woman caught his attention, she was standing close to the door looking confused, and nervous.

Harry studied her a little better, she was pretty, like really beautiful, and she had something.. something he couldn’t explain. Maybe she is the one he’s waiting for, he wondered...

Easy Wells, you are not that lucky, he quickly dismissed those hopes, besides, why would this woman agreed on a blind date, she probably had lines of men that want to be with her… and then, he froze when she looked him in the eyes, and a few seconds later started walking to him.

“Hi, I’m sorry, is there any chance that you are Harry?” she asked him with a nervous smile.

Wow, she was even more beautiful from up close, Harry thought but then he remembered that she asked him something so he cleared his voice “Mm, yes?”

“Harry, Cisco’s friend?” she wanted to be sure.

Harry thought about the word "friend" because it depended on this night will he kill Cisco or not. But he decided to keep those thoughts for himself so he just went with “Yes?” again, before he asked “Caitlin?” a little unsure because he still couldn’t believe this was the woman he was waiting.

She just nodded and he stood up motioning to her to join him “I’m sorry, I never did this before.” He said sheepishly before she settled in the chair across him.

They exchanged a few pretty awkward sentences before the waitress brought their coffee. They didn’t speak for a few moments when Harry broke the silence, actually a little nervous.

“You looked really nervous standing there like you wanted to run away, why?” he asked with a small amused tone, but he didn’t expect her answer to be that sharp.

“That’s exactly what I planned to do,” she said her eyes widening “because when I saw you, you were nothing I expected.” She said not even realizing how she sounded.

Harry flinched at her words. Sure, he didn’t know that she will be so direct, but then again, he never cared about what others think about him, especially if he met them 10 minutes ago. But he had to admit that she hurt him, and not just his ego, but also feelings. Why he reacted that way, he had no idea.

At the end, all he said was “Sorry to disappoint you.” and took a sip of his coffee.

Just now realizing the meaning of her words, Caitlin wished the ground to swallow her. “No! No, no, I didn’t mean like that!” she tried to explain but really badly “you are Harrison Wells!” she exclaimed like that should be enough for him to understand what she said.

“Yes I am, and?”

“Well, I didn’t expect to go on a blind date with my celebrity crush.” She said quietly, looking at her mug, her cheeks turning pink.

Harry was watching her like thunderstruck before he cleared his throat and said “I’m not a celebrity.” actually chuckling a little.

“In the science world, you are.” She said before she reached for her coat, still ashamed to look him in the eyes “I’m gonna go, I’m so sorry for all this…” but Harry stopped her grabbing her wrist. She stopped like frozen, still not meeting his eyes.

“Caitlin..” he didn’t want her to go. Also, he didn’t want her to be ashamed like this. Something about this woman screamed at him to don’t let her go. “you don’t have to go, let’s start over, if you want to of course.”

“What do you mean?” she asked finally lifting her gaze to him.

He smiled before he offered his hand and said “Hi, I’m Harry.”

“Caitlin, Caitlin Snow.” She said and smiled shyly before she accepted his hand, it was warm and a little rougher than her soft one.

“Nice to meet you, Caitlin.” Harry nodded before he continued with a teasing tone “So tell me, do you have a friend who made you came here or is it just me?”

“You too?!” Caitlin asked surprised and they both burst out laughing.

 

“So, how is it working for Tina?” Harry asked and took a bite of cinnamon roll from the plate between them.

“Honestly? Horrible.” Caitlin sighed and Harry offered her the plate like the symbolism for comfort. She accepted and took a little piece with her thumb and forefinger and placed it into her mouth. “I’m her secretary.” She said as she swallowed.

“Secretary?!” Harry’s eyes widened “I thought that you are a bio-engineer?”

“Tell that to her.” Caitlin said both sad and angry at her boss. “When I finished college, I actually wanted to find a job in STAR, but everybody told me that I could never keep up with your work and that it’s better to work for dr. McGee. Now, I’m her secretary. Who-hoo!” she exclaimed pretending to be excited and took another bite of the roll.

“You know what, I think you should come for a job interview to STAR Labs. I can see that you are brilliant and that potential shouldn’t be wasted. And I’m pretty amazing but I’m damn sure if anyone could keep up with me, it’s you.” He laughed a little. Caitlin wanted to object, that she didn't said that because she wanted him to give her a job, but Harry almost read her mind when he continued “If it’s gonna be easier for you, I won’t be the one who’s gonna interview you. Caitlin I insist, besides it’s just a job interview.” 

“I will think about it, thank you” Caitlin nodded.

 

“Do you ice skate?” Caitlin asked when she spotted the ice rink as they walked after they left Jitters.

“Actually I do. Jesse loves it. We used to be here every night, the whole winter when she was little.” Harry said with a small smile and put hands in his jeans pockets. 

“Jesse?”

“My daughter. She is 18 now.” Harry said, his voice filled with pride.“And what about you?” he turned his head to Caitlin.

“I love, but I’m terrible.” She sighed and Harry stopped walking. He looked at her, then at the ice rink. Then again at her. “Harry?”

He took her hand and started leading her towards the ice “Come on!”

“No, I’m telling you, I’m helpless.” She tried to stop him, but damn he was strong. And determined.

 

Caitlin was sure that her face is completely red by now because Harry was helping her with ice skates. At least it was cold so she can blame that for her blush.

“Ok, here we go.” Harry said as they stepped on the ice, she was holding to his hand tightly, afraid that she will fall.

“Now, bend your knees a little.” he said and Caitlin listened to him, following his instructions carefully. After he explained to her what to do they started moving slowly.

“See, it’s not that hard, you are very good.” Caitlin smiled widely but before she knew it she stumbled a little and started to swing her arms trying to keep the balance. Harry moved behind her and placed his right hand on her waist while now his left was holding her left hand. He told her to just relax and do exactly what he says.

After a while, she agreed to try without his help, and she did it, still a little unsure, but very good. “Not helpless at all.” Harry grinned as he circled her, moving perfectly on the ice.

“Yes, I can see that you are impressive but just wait till I learn all tricks!” she teased him and he stopped right in front of her causing her to stop too and she grabbed his arm this time.

“I’m sure that you will be way better than me soon.” He said slowly and approached her a little more. Caitlin could feel color coming back to her face, but there is no reason for that, it’s not like he’s gonna kiss her, right? Right? 

But then his eyes moved from her eyes to her lips and Caitlin just took a deep breath and closed her eyes… but the next thing that happened wasn’t the kiss, because someone stumbled into Caitlin from behind pressing her against Harry and causing them both to lose the balance.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry.” Caitlin said terrified because she was laying on top of Harry awkwardly. She tried to get up, but without much success.

“It’s not that I’m complaining about this position, but it’s getting pretty cold here.” Harry laughed and she braced her hands on his chest so she can finally get up. His coat was unbuttoned and Caitlin could feel hard muscles through his shirt under her fingers. She tried her best to not think about that, or how he looks without a shirt, or without pants… she stopped herself before it’s too late and murmured apologize again.

“Relax Snow, it’s not your fault, although the moment is kinda ruined…” He said softly.

“Yeah, you could say so..” she said awkwardly, avoiding his eyes again “It’s late, we should go.”

“Yeah, you are right.” Harry agreed, he was disappointed but he hid it perfectly.

 

“I had a great time.” Caitlin said and raised on her toes to kiss his cheek.

He enjoyed the feeling of her lips on his skin, and he wanted to say something, he wanted to grab her and kiss her properly just like he planned on the ice rink, but instead he just went with “Yeah, me too, it looks like I don’t have to fire or kill Ramon after all.”

Caitlin chuckled and entered her car, and just when he thought that it’s over, that he missed his chance she spoke again.

“My friend and her family celebrate Christmas eve, and she told me to come and bring someone if I want” Caitlin bit her lower lip nervously “and I want you. I mean, umm, would you like to go with me?”

“Yes.” he said a little too fast, Jesse wanted to spend this Christmas with her grandparents from her mother’s side, and Harry actually planned to be in the lab, working. So when he realized that he can spend it with this wonderful woman instead, he didn’t even have to think about it. Still, he cleared his throat and said again “Yes Caitlin, I would like to go with you.”

 

“Fun night?” Jesse startled Harry when he entered the leaving room.

“Why are you still awake?” He asked a little annoyed because he knew that she will start to tease him.

“So, how was it? How was she like? Please tell me that you didn’t act like a jerk. Or that she didn’t come?” Jesse fired questions at Harry who signaled her to stop with his hands.

“She did come. I wasn’t a jerk. She is amazing. And it was pretty good.” Harry answered and Jesse looked at him like she couldn’t believe.

“That means you are gonna see her again?”

“Yes, for the Christmas eve.” He said with a little smile. Jesse was more than happy when she heard that because although he told her that it’s no problem that she won’t be with him for Christmas, she still felt bad for leaving him.

“That’s great daddy, I’m really happy for you.” The girl said and smiled brightly “it looks like I won’t be in house prison for nothing.” She chuckled before she hugged him.

“Don’t be such a cry baby, it’s just three months” Harry teased her and hugged her back “bed, sleeping, now!” he said pretending to be angry.

 

“So, when we will meet the tall, dark and handsome billionaire CEO?” Iris asked trying to hide her grin.

“Funny that you forgot to mention the last two a few days ago.” Caitlin said crossing her arms over her chest.

“I’m sorry, but I knew that you wouldn’t agree if I told you.” Iris smiled apologetically and Caitlin just sighed and told her that Harry said he will be a little late.

Around 30 minutes later everyone was there except Harry, and Caitlin already thought that he won’t come when they heard the doorbell and excited Iris ran to open.

When Iris opened the door, she saw Harry standing at the outside awkwardly with a bottle in his hands “Hi, you must be miss West, I’m..”

“Harry, right? Come in!” she said and pulled him inside.

“I heard that you have some amazing eggnog here, but I couldn’t come empty handed, so.,” he said as he gave her a bottle of whiskey he brought.

“Balvenie 50 year old?! Sir, are you Santa?!” Joe jumped off the couch and ran to them when he spotted the whiskey.

“A devotee?” Harry asked when Joe studied the bottle.

“Huge, but I never had a chance to taste this one, and I never thought I would get that chance except if I sell a kidney or something. Joe West.” Joe answered and offered Harry a hand.

“Harrison Wells, I’m sure you’ll enjoy.” Harry said as he shook his hand.

He finally spotted Caitlin in the other part of the room, she smiled brightly and came to him “I just thought that you stood me up” she said to tease him.

“I would never do that.” Harry returned the smile and she was just about to say something when they heard Barry yelling from the stairs.

“Hey Iris…” but he stopped both talking and walking when he spotted Harry. “Harrison Wells. The Harrison Wells. Dr. Wells, what are you doing here? I, I always wanted to meet you” Harry looked at Caitlin with small awkward smile silently asking her what’s happening, and trying to not burst out laughing at Barry’s fanboying. Iris, on the other hand, watched with wide eyes not believing what’s happening.

But the young man continued “your thesis on string phenomenology was revolutionary to me, I still keep that magazine… I’m Barry by the way, Barry Allen.” he watched Harry hypnotized, and Joe had to approach him “Okay buddy, let’s sit down..”

“Thank you for all, well that, and I’m Harry, nice to meet you.” Harry said before Barry sat next to the Iris and whispered but everybody heard him “Harrison Wells told me to call him Harry.”

“Oh babe, you are so cute.” Iris said and chuckled before she kissed his cheek.

 

“You really are Barry’s and Joe’s Santa tonight.” Caitlin said and handed him the cup with eggnog.

“Well, I’m glad for that, although, I’m a little worried for Barry,” he said and took a sip of the liquor “Mm, spicy, and nice, very nice.”

“Don’t worry, he’ll be okay.”

“Listen, Caitlin, I have to tell you something” Harry started when he made sure that nobody is looking at them “I can’t stop thinking about that moment, when, you know..” he rubbed his forehead.

“When you almost kissed me but you changed your mind because the moment was ruined, you mean?” he could hear the hurt in her voice.

“Yes, that. And, I want you to know, I was an idiot for backing off, I should go for it.” He placed the eggnog on the table and took her hands in his.

“Why you didn’t?” Caitlin asked, her heart beating like crazy.

“I wasn’t sure that’s the right thing to do.” He moved a few steps aside taking her with him so they could stand under the mistletoe. He took a strand of hair and placed it behind her ear before he cupped her cheek “But you are the first woman after so many years who managed to shake my world completely, and all that for such a short time. You are the woman I’ve been waiting for Caitlin. So now I’m sure.” He whispered leaning closer.

He kissed her gently, moving his lips slowly against hers. Caitlin placed her right hand on his chest over his heart, and she could feel it beating as fast as her own. Harry didn’t try to deepen the kiss, he wanted to leave that choice to her, and she did exactly that, she bit his lower lip slowly and he opened his mouth letting her in. She could taste the eggnog when their tongues collided, but she was sure that wasn’t the reason why she felt a little drunk. No, it was because of this incredible in every way man.

They parted to catch the breath still pressed together, both smiling widely forgetting that they are not alone.

“Yes boss, I knew that you have that in yourself!” Cisco yelled from the other part of the living room, and everyone else turned their attention to the embraced couple.

“Don’t push your luck, Ramon,” Harry warned and turned back to Caitlin tracing his thumb over her lower lip “But I still have to thank you, and you too Miss West.” 

“Me too.” Caitlin said, her eyes not leaving Harry’s before she raised on her tiptoes to kiss him again. 

The last thing they heard before they started losing themselves in each other again was Cisco’s “Nailed it!” after he and Iris high-fived each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I owe huge thank you to my friend dailycavangh from Instagram, who helped me with this.


End file.
